Spyro's Nightmare
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Spyro has a nightmare with vortexes that take him to horrifying places. What can he do to get out of this nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

In a stormy night, Spyro arrived at the temple and entered it. "I'm home!" he called out. "Ignitus? Cynder?" But he didn't hear a reply. He walked down the halls. "Ignitus? Are you home? Cynder? Sparx? Anyone? Hello?" No answer.

Spyro looked around until he saw the note on the ground. He read the note.

"_Spyro. Cynder and I left to meet Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril. We'll be home late tonight. Ignitus._"

Spyro's eyes widened. He seems alone in the temple. "Oh, no! I'm all alone!" he cried with wide eyes.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning crashed, scaring Spyro, who screamed and covered his head with his wings, shivering like a scared dragon. He later uncovered his head and gulped. "I-I-I-I better g-g-get to sleep," he said.

Spyro walked to where he slept when thunder and lighting crashed again, which scared him even worse. He screamed and covered his head. "I'm so scared!" he wailed as he shivered. He then uncovered his head.

When Spyro turned, he saw the shadow of the vine that made the shadow puppet of a snake, except he didn't know that.

The scared dragon screamed and ran but got his foot caught in a vine. "It got me!" he cried. "Help! Help!" He then shut his eyes tight and placed his paws on them, shivering. But then he opened his eyes and saw his foot in a vine. He chuckled nervously and got the vine off his foot.

Spyro walked to the wall and slept, and when he did, he began to dream.

* * *

In Spyro's dream, Spyro was all alone in the dark. He looked around. "Ignitus? Cynder? Sparx? Is anyone here?" he called out. No answer. He then heard raspy sounds, which made him shiver and hear his heart beating. "W-W-What's that?" He then saw a ferocious monster with drooling fangs and red eyes and claws.

Spyro screamed and ran off with the monster chasing after him. "Ignitus! Cynder! Anyone! Help me!" he cried. But no one came to save him. He was all alone with the monster after him. "I need some help!"

"No one can help you now!" the monster laughed in a deep, raspy voice.

Spyro kept running and screaming. "Someone help!" he cried. But when he looked back, the monster's gone. How did that happen?

"He's gone," Spyro said. He sighed and said, "Well, I guess nothing else is gonna happen to me right now." But he was wrong! A vortex appeared behind him from out of nowhere.

Spyro screamed and ran to avoid suction, but his strength was useless, and he was sucked straight into the vortex like a tornado.

Spyro screamed as he zoomed across the vortex. He then saw ghosts coming toward him, scaring him with taunts and whatnot.

"This dragon's such a coward," the first ghost laughed.

"Don't worry," the second ghost said, showing sharp claws, which scares poor Spyro with wide eyes, "this won't hurt a bit."

"Someone help me!" Spyro cried.

"No one can help you, dragon," the third ghost said. "Even I should swallow you." It got Spyro in its mouth and went through him.

"Face it, dragon," the fourth ghost said, "You're in the nightmare's clutches!"

Spyro screamed as he zoomed way down the vortex. He's in a nightmare!


	2. Chapter 2

Spyro fell out of the vortex and landed to a place he did not know. When he looked around, he saw tombs, fog, spiders, and things so scary that can soon scare him. "Where am I?" he said.

"In the graveyard, dragon," a voice said.

"Wha- Who's there?" Spyro said, looking around in fright.

Thunder and lightning crashed, scaring Spyro. He screamed and covered his head with a shiver. Then, something appeared from the ground. Spyro turned and saw a dragon that's actually a zombie! He screamed and ran away with the zombie after him.

"I don't like this place at all!" Spyro wailed. He then stopped when more zombies appeared from the ground. He sure didn't like the graveyard at all! He screamed and ran off, but then he tripped over a rock and got caught by a spider web. "Oh, no!" He struggled to get off the web, but the web was so strong that he could not break free.

The zombies were getting closer to the scared dragon. Spyro screamed again. "What am I gonna do?" he cried. He tried biting the web, and it worked. He fell off and ran away with the zombies on his trail.

Moments later, Spyro lost the zombies. "I think I lost them," he said.

"Easy for you to say, mortal," the voice said. This is starting to haunt Spyro.

"Show yourself!" Spyro demanded.

"I do not show myself, dragon," the voice said, "but I watch you from everywhere. You can't see me, but I can see you."

"Wha--? I, I gotta get out of here!"

"Oh, I should say not. Prepare to meet your doom! Hahahahahaha!"

Zombies appeared, and Spyro screamed as he ran off.

"Someone please help me!" Spyro cried. But then he saw a building and grinned. He ran to it and climbed up. "Guess they'll never get me," he chuckled. But suddenly, a tentacle grabbed him.

Spyro screamed as the tentacle brought him in the building. To his horrifying look, he saw the giant squid, and it's gonna eat him! Spyro screamed louder as the squid ate him.

Spyro fell in darkness, feeling nothing but air. Then the vortex appeared below him and sucked him in. _Not that again!_ he thought. He screamed as he zoomed across and down the vortex.

* * *

Spyro appeared out of the vortex and landed in a dim place. He saw tubs and thought, _I guess I should use the tub._ But when he poked his head in the tub, he screamed when he saw a motionless zombie in the tub. "Wha-What is this? Where am I?" he asked, shivering.

Spyro gulped and walked down while covering his head with his wings. He heard his heart beating. As he walked down, he splashed puddles. But as he walked down, the sound of rats surprised him. He turned and saw the red-eyed rats coming to eat him!

Spyro screamed and ran off. He then lost them. But when he approached the room, he sees tubs filled with electricity. That's not good news to see! He looked the tubs in horror and again heard his heart beating.

"If I get in the tub, I'll be electricuted for sure," Spyro said. "What am I..." He stopped and said, "Wait. I should stay away from..." he stopped when he saw the rats coming to him and screamed. He ran down the room and approached the next room. He opened the door, went in the room, and closed the door.

Spyro sighed in relief in the empty room, but before long, everything went dark, and Spyro suddenly saw red eyes. He screamed and ran out of the room but stopped when he saw the rats in his way. He then saw the red eyes coming close to him.

Spyro screamed and shut his eyes tight. He fell to the ground and placed his paws on his closed eyes. "I'm doomed!" he cried. The rats and darkness with red eyes jump on him.

Spyro, trapped in darkness, was shivering and hearing his heart beating. "Where am I now?" he asked. The vortex appeared behind him and sucked him in. Spyro screamed as he zoomed through the vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

Spyro fell out of the vortex and landed in the darkest forests. Soon he heard shrieking sounds, which scares him.

The scared dragon gulped and walked down the forest, shivering. Then he sees a hole and approaches it. But when he looked at the hole, red eyes appeared and jumped on him, which turned out to be rats.

Spyro screamed and ran away with the rats after him. He suddenly stopped when he sees all the rats from everywhere in the forest. They surrounded him, and the next thing he knew, they went on him.

Spyro screamed in fright as the rats took him away.

* * *

About moments later, poor Spyro was chained to the rock by his front paws. He struggled to break the chains but couldn't. He's in big trouble now! The rats came and surround him. He looked at the rats while hearing his heart beating.

_What are they gonna do with me?_ Spyro thought as he shivered. The next thing he knew, the rats approached and infested him. He screamed. "Someone help me!" he wailed as he struggled.

Within moments later, Spyro's shackles and the rats disappeared.

Spyro was left alone in the darkness. He's not in the forest, but in darkness. "This is bad," he said. Then he saw monsters with fangs and claws coming toward him and screamed. He ran away in fright.

As he ran, the vortex once again appeared and sucked Spyro in. Spyro screamed through the vortex. "Why do I get sucked into vortexes like this?!" he cried.

* * *

Spyro fell out of the vortex and landed in a strange place. Then he saw a cart sitting by the door. "Huh?" He jumped on it and relaxed his belly, which made him comfortable. But suddenly, shackles appeared from the corners and bond him by his legs.

Spyro gasped and struggled to break free. The chains, however, didn't break. "What's happening?!" he cried.

The cart moved, taking Spyro down the halls until it arrived at the torture room. This room ain't good news for poor Spyro, who shivered and heard his heart beating. He pulled on his shackles and hoped that he can escape. No luck. He then heard a strange laughter. He looked up and saw a monster with packs of instruments of torture.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked. The monster didn't answer but pushed Spyro to the wall. It pulled out the electric whip, which scared him.

Spyro pulled on his shackles and still couldn't break free.

Then the monster whipped Spyro, shocking him. The poor dragon screamed and pulled on his shackles. As the monster kept torturing him, his shackles suddenly broke, and Spyro dashed out of the room with the monster after him.

Spyro ran to the exit, which actually leads to darkness. "I gotta get out of here," he said. "But how?"

"Well, dragon," the voice said, "it wasn't simple really."

Spyro recognize the voice. It was from the graveyard! "Hey, you sound like the one I've heard back at the graveyard!" he said.

"Correct, dragon," the voice said, "but there's no escape from this nightmare, and I shall reveal myself right now."

Spyro then sees a black dragon with red eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I? I am Devil, the dragon of nightmares!" the dragon now known as Devil said. "And you, dragon, are my first prisoner!" On the last word, he whacked Spyro on the side of his body.

"No! I don't believe it!" Spyro shouted.

"You don't have to," Devil said, "but here's the deal. Join me, and we'll spread nightmares to all the dragons. If you don't, then you'll be the prisoner of nightmares forever!" With that, he laughed evilly.

Spyro felt shocked for a minute, but now he figured what has happened to him. Devil had sent vortexes to take him to horrifying places and scare him. His body then filled with rage.

Spyro shot up and roared, "NOO! I will not join you, you monster!" With that, he started attacking Devil with his claws. "You've sent vortexes to take me to horrifying places filled with things that scare me! You wanted me to join you because this is my nightmare! I will not be a nightmare's prisoner! And you are..." he slashed Devil in the chest. "...finished!" Devil fell dead.

After Devil disappeared, Spyro felt triumphant when he realized this was over, but the next thing he knew, he felt nothing on his feet and fell, screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyro's nightmare was over, but Spyro, still asleep, squirmed around on the ground, screaming. "Someone help me! Ignitus, help!" He kept screaming and squirming until Ignitus's claws landed softly on his chest and his stomach.

"Spyro, it's okay," Ignitus said. "You're just dreaming. Wake up, Spyro."

Spyro settled down and opened his eyes. He saw the sun shining until he saw Ignitus. "Ignitus," he said. "I was so scared last night. I was having a nightmare filled with vortexes and..."

"Now, now, Spyro," Ignitus chuckled. "Just forget about it and come see your friends."

* * *

Spyro followed Ignitus down the hall and to the front door, where Cynder and Sparx are at with Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer.

"Man, can you believe that storm last night?" Terrador asked.

"Hey, Spyro," Cynder said, "are you okay? We've been hearing your screaming when we came home. Is everything all right?"

Spyro shook his head and said, "I just had a nightmare, Cynder. A pretty nasty one."

"A nightmare? Spyro, I thought..."

"I thought I was gonna have a good night sleep, but I was wrong."

"Spyro," Ignitus said, "come to my room so we can talk."

Inside Ignitus's room, Spyro had told Ignitus what happened, and Ignitus was not surprised. "My goodness," he said. "That explains the screaming and the squirming."

"Yes, and there was a dragon named Devil. He caused me to have a nightmare, and just before I awoke, I killed him when I finally gained courage."

"Devil the dragon? Hmm. I gotta look it up." A book magically flew to him and opened it to show all the dragons, and to his shock, he sees what Spyro had seen in his nightmare. "Oh, my Lord! Devil the dragon, of course! That's a coincidence Spyro had a nightmare last night!"

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer came to Ignitus.

"What is it, Ignitus?" Cyril asked.

"Devil the dragon. Oh, boy," Ignitus said.

"Who's that?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus looked at Spyro until he told him the full story about the villainous dragon he saw in his nightmare.

"Years ago, here in this world, Devil the dragon was a villain capable of giving nightmares to every young dragon like you, Spyro." This made Spyro gulp and shiver. "For years, I've tried to capture him with my friends, and just before you were born, we've got him."

"So what did you guys do to him?"

"We've tortured Devil for a week." This freaked Spyro out a bit, and he was about to go crazy when Ignitus placed his paws on his shoulders to control him. "Easy, Spyro. Easy. As I was saying, just a week after the torture, we exiled him to the underground caves, where he died a month during his exile."

Spyro sighed and said, "That's a relief. I thought I'd see him for real because I did see him in my nightmare."

Ignitus chuckled. "Young dragon, that was the first time you had a nightmare, but it shall never happen again. Now run along and play with your friends." Spyro left the room. He sure hopes a nightmare like that won't happen to him again.

* * *

Author's Note: **I wanna apologize for making the short story like this, but I don't want the story to be completed after Halloween, otherwise it'll be too late to finish this October. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
